After the Stairs
by Near Marsilea
Summary: Ryuk brings Light back. And he is not happy. But he's not the only one who's back. My first fanfic! read and review
1. Introduction

**After**** the Stairs**

In the darkness of the shinigami realm, Ryuk is bored. He sits on a small rock watching other shinigami play mindless games. He think backs to the good times together with Light. Oh the fun he had and the apples! He reaches back to his death note, he watches at it eagerly, stupid thing, can't you do something? Taking someone's life is no problem but restoring one? He thinks, but he can't think of a way. Now he gets angry, starts shouting, kicking and cursing everything he has. Light come back! In his rage he takes up a pen and writes down Light's name with his face clearly on his mind. He watches the death note but nothing happens.

Somewhere in Japan, a man of 23 years wakes up. He has a handsome face with long brown hair. It looks like he has been sleeping for a long time. He sees a door right in front of him. He moves closer, reaches for the door, opens it.

"I'm back"


	2. Return

He is blinded by the light and he is actually happy about it. It has been so long. His eyes are beginning to adept to the sun, but he is still blinded. He starts to hear things, but it sounds like everything's far away. Then a little sound starts to grow, it becomes louder and it's heading straight for him. It becomes louder and louder and finally his eyes see the source of the now very loud noise. It's a car...

Fujio Cho has a very boring life, every day he gets up at 6 am, has breakfast and leaves to work before anyone else of the family is awake. He always takes the same road to work, arrives at 7 am and works till 6 pm. After the long day he goes straight back to home, helps the kids with their homework and watches the TV together with his wife and goes to sleep when his favorite programs have all ended. But today is different, he overslept himself and he had to skip breakfast. He hurries to work using a different road because it is much faster, but it is also much more dangerous. The road goes through a forest and it is very dark, especially in this time of the year. The road seems endless, he is tired and he feels hungry. He is all alone, his eyes start to close, he starts falling asleep. No, he can't fall asleep. He must get to work in time. But his eyes start closing again and he has to fight to stay awake. He opens up his eyes and suddenly he sees a man standing in the middle of the road.

He panics, his adrenalin rises. His pupils enlarge. In the blink of a second, he turns his steering wheel, he misses the man, but he fails to stay on the road. He breaks with all his might, but fails. The last thing he sees is a large tree coming closer and closer...

The young man instantly reacts, he runs to the car and helps the man get out of the car. He checks his pulse but to no avail. He runs away from the car, fearing it may explode. He sits down. He had just returned and he was already almost gone. He doesn't understand. How is this happening, he was dead and suddenly he is back and then he is almost killed again. Who would do something like that. He starts to panic, but suddenly, he snaps out of it. He starts thinking straight again.

Use your head, use the lessons you have taught yourself.

Gather information, put the information together, come up with a theory, analyse it, see if there are any mistakes in the theory and correct the theory. Information, he was killed, that's a fact and now he's back? No, he has to come up with something better than that. Wait, wasn't there a door? He looks around but there is no door to be seen. He can only conclude that he has too little information. Next question, where is he? He is near a road in a forest, there a no roadsigns, lights or anything else. There isn't even a car who comes riding by and stops to see the crashed car. The man in the car is dead, so he can't ask him either. Well, only one thing to do then.

Light Yagami gets up and starts walking next to the road believing it has to lead somewhere.


	3. Shock

It is already dark when he arrives at the city. He is welcomed by the smell, the sounds, the buildings and the people of the city. Finally back with the living. He still hasn't got a clue where he is, how he got back and what he can do? He still has his papers, but he is dead, right?

He can't walk in and reveal himself, people wouldn't believe him. But why not actually? Maybe his body wasn't found and he is just reported missing. All these questions, start with the beginning. Where is he? He is still in Japan, he can tell by the signs on the street, but where exactly?

He starts walking, after a while he learns from a city plan thet he is in Niigata, not to far from home. Next goal, the train station. He wants to go home. He starts looking, but when he arrives at the station, it is already closed. A hotel for the night? No, he can't show his ID.

Somewhere else then , but where? Finally he decides to spend the night on a bench in the park.

It's cold and dark, but he doesn't care. He can't sleep, not because it's cold or anything, but because he still has too much questions. How is it possible that he's back? Is it wise to go home? Should he reveal himself? For the first question he still ha stoo little information. Yes, he should go home. Not only because he wants to go home, but also because he knows his way around there. Of course, he can be recognised, but he has to take the risk. His feeling tells him that it is the only place where he can find answers. No, he should not reveal himself, yet.

At least not until he knows what happened to him while he was dead. Was his body found, and was he exposed?

A next questions pops his head. How do people think about the kira case? Is it taboo or maybe he is seen as a hero. At his peak he had a lot of supporters, did they just vanish? Were they persecuted or did they just change their beliefs? Tomorrow he has to find out. Tomorrow, after he got some sleep.

He wakes up, stiff and bruised from the bench and the cold. He wants to change clothes or at least take a good bath. He sighs, better get going. He arrives at the station, before taking the train, he orders a cup of coffee, he needs it. There was a little cafe next to the , he suddenly gets the urge to ask the waitress about the kira case, but how. He comes up with a stupid excuse, he feels ashamed for the excuse,but it is early and he is really tired, he feels like he hasn't slept at all.

" Waitress, can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, wait a minute."

After a couple of seconds she returns with a hot cup of steaming coffee.

"That's 1.30." He pays with the money he found in his pockets. When he returned, he still had his wallet with his papers and his money.

" Here you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

" This may sound stupid, but I have been out of the country for a long time and I want to know what happened with Kira."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't he die?"

" Nope, as far as I know, he is still killing criminals."

The shock was huge, every vein in his body popped, his stomach turned around. He felt sick.

Without touching the coffee, he stood up and ran away, he got on his train and the only thing he did was thinking. If I'm not kira, who is?


	4. Home

He just got off the train, but his thoughts were already somewhere else, home. Where to go now? All his plans about the future had been destroyed, he only had one plan, to find and kill the new kira.

Why? Couldn't he just leave him alone? No, he doesn't know who kira is and what his plans are. Fact is, he's the biggest threat out there, possesing the most deadliest weapon in history, the death note. First of all, who is this new kira? It should be someone who was involved in the kira case, or a relative to someone from the kira case. This narrows down the suspects.

He should start his investigation, first stop, home...

Although it isn't likely to be his mother or his sister, he starts with them. Although they weren't linked to the kira case, he just wanted to see them. It feels strange to see them after all this time. His mother has aged, she has become an old woman, he can clearly see the wrinkles on her face, the spots of grey hair. His sister however has become even more of a woman. She has long brown hair, a beautiful face, a slim body. In short, a very attractive woman. He move closer to the open window. He sits under the window, hoping to hear their voices. His sister speaks first, full with life, excited. His mother speaks quitly, soft. He hears the pain in her voice, the pain of losing a son? He concentrates, he can almost hear what they are saying.

" Are you going out again with him tonight?"

" Yes, mom."

" Shouldn't you stay home and study?"

" I'll study whenever I want to study!"

" Okay, relax. It was just an advice."

" I don't need your advice, i'm not 16 anymore!"

He hears her get up and leaving. He thinks of what he just heard. Sayu studies and she has a boyfriend and she is short tempered. His mother is soft and broken. She only wants what best for her family and Sayu is the only family she has left. He gets up and leaves, next stop the members of the kira squad.

He walks away from the door. Matsuda wasn't home. He even didn't live there anymore. Just like the others from the kira squad: Ide, Mogi and Aizawa, what happened to them? Did they die or is it an coincidence. He starts walking, suddenly he gets a strange feeling that he's been followed. He starts to walk faster, the feeling disappears. He becomes calm again.

" Hello Light, I've been waiting for you in the darkness."


	5. Ghost

A shiver down his spine, cool sweat running down his back. That voice! It has been so long, it can't be, no way. He did not dare to look around, fearing what he might see. A second passed but it appeared as he had returned back in time. Years ago he heard this voice everyday and now he was sure he wasn't mistaken, but still he did not look around. He couldn't determine which feelings he was feeling. Fear, shame, sorrow, happiness? Finally it were his eyes who won the battle as his head suddenly turned and followed the voice.

The darkness was overwhelming at first, but soon a shadow emerged and a face became visible. A face with big, dead eyes with bags under them, white and pale and on top of it a big bush of black, chaotic hair.

"Hello Light."

His former enemy, L.

There was no way more calm to say these four words than he just did. His appearence hadn't changed at all. Still the white shirt and the jeans backed up by the sneakers. L in all of his glory. He hadn't changed a bit.

"L"

"surprised to see me?"

"This can't be, you're dead!"

"No Light, I _was_ dead, but as you can see, I'm not. Not anymore"

"How?"

"Just like you I suppose."

"Like me?"

"I understand that you were dead as well. But you're back as well."

One big chaos in Lights head. Too much information but too little time to understand.

L? Back? How? Why? When? He couldn't utter a word. He watched L in Silence and tried to understand.

"Aren't you going to say something, Something like hello L, nice to see you again."

"You must be a ghost?!"

"Interesting and what would you be then?"

He needed to think clearly. L still could bring him off balance with every word he said.

"Why are you here?"

"To haunt you, offcourse."

A small smile grew on his face after he said this.

"No, I'm here for your help."

"My help? But I have so many questions: how? When? Why?"

"And I'll answer all of them as you come with me."

He turned around and started to walk away. With no other option but to follow, Light started walking.


End file.
